Dib to the Future
by cgaussie
Summary: (might get PG later) After triggering a time machine in his closet, time flashes forward by four years, and now the gang are about to enter Hi Skool. (includes fanchars + special mesage)
1. Game Console of DOOM!

Dib to the Future  
  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Man I'm really on a roll with Zim fanfics aren't I? Well anyway, this is just a time warping kind of story, well, you'll see. Bwa-ha-ha-haaaaa.  
  
And here's some artwork to go with it, so you guys know what I'm talkin' about by their new looks.  
  
[1]http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=86228 - Group Shot  
  
[2]http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=86253 - Zim and GIR  
  
~*~  
  
Dib stood in the shadows, it was now early morning. He knew that Zim and Cten would be fast asleep due to their all nighter working on plans to over run the planet, so he was ready to get into their base while they'd be out like a light. Oddly enough, Gaz had decided to join him on his escapade, but she claimed it was because she wasn't to see what Dib got up to on this missions.  
  
"All right, you distract the Gnomes and then we'll get through the window, all right?" Dib pulled out his pair of binoculars and looked at the Gnomes.  
  
"Hows about we just go around the back door?" Gaz asked.  
  
Dib blinked. He didn't even know if Zim had a back door! Why didn't he think of that before?  
  
"Come on." Gaz walked down the street, and Dib followed after her. They slunk down the alley way behind the house, and snuck through the wooden fence. Sure enough, the back of Zim's house had no guards or anything. Looked like a normal backyard, and there was the back door. With the `female' toilet sign on it.  
  
"Heh, good, I really gotta go." Smirked Gaz.  
  
"Haha Gaz." Dib replied, and opened the back door. He stood back, expecting a ray to shoot holes through their heads, but nothing happened.  
  
"Homey. A toilet in the kitchen." Gaz had entered already, and Dib followed in after her. He looked around the room, it looked like a regular kitchen, except for the toilet located between the sink and fridge.  
  
"Fascinating..." Dib got his camera out and started taking photos, specially of the ceiling which was an assortment of wires.  
  
"I'd like to find out who his decorator is..." Gaz was staring at the `I EAT FOOD' poster above the fridge.  
  
"Gaz, shhh." Dib put his finger to his lips trying to silent Gaz. All her life she'd been quiet, why choose now to talk?  
  
Soon they were quiet, and now walking into the lounge where more of the cables and wires were hanging from the ceiling. They didn't spot the two SIRs asleep on the couch, and one of them was slowly awakening.  
  
"Wow, kewl TV set." Gaz pointed out, looking at the large screen.  
  
"Gaz! Shh!" Dib put his finger to his lips, "Do you want them-?"  
  
"GAZZY!!!"  
  
Both literally jumped out of their skin as GIR was now awake, and spotted his favourite monkey girl. He clapped his metal hands together, awakening BEK.  
  
"What are you doing here Gazzy?? Are you here to fix the sink?" GIR leapt off the couch and threw his arms around her waist and `gleed' happily. Gaz looked less then happy and tried to shove the robot off her.  
  
"Get... off!" she snarled, but GIR kept his little robot arms around her, cheering happily.  
  
BEK however, wasn't so happy.  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Computer! Alert the Masters!" BEK called to the ceiling, a beeping sound was heard in response. "Oh come on it isn't THAT early!"  
  
"Gaz, RUN!" Dib yelled as he took off,  
  
"YOU try running with a live tin can attached to you..." she snapped, trying to shake GIR off again.  
  
"HI-YAH!" BEK then leapt at Dib, grabbing him around the ankles and he fell face first onto the ground.  
  
Course, all this noise did eventually wake up Zim, and he entered through the kitchen to find GIR still attached to Gaz, and BEK chasing Dib around the room since the front door is locked and the mechanical arms won't let anyone through.  
  
"What on IRK is going on here?!" Zim screamed,  
  
GIR immediately let go of Gaz and turned to Zim,  
  
"Master! Morning!" the little robot yelled, and literally hugged Zim to death with a hug around the head.  
  
With Zim's attention diverted, Dib raced past Gaz, grabbing her arm as he does. He swings open what he thinks is the front door, and runs into it, thus crashing into a wall as the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
It was a storage unit filled with odd machines and flashing lights.  
  
"It's the closet Dib, you moron." Gaz said. Then they heard thudding on the door outside,  
  
"Open up stink beasts!! You can't hide in there forever you know?!" Zim's voice came from the other side of the door, and the door handle began to rattle. Dib grabbed onto the door knob, keeping it shut.  
  
"What do we do?! This guys got blasters that could make holes where our heads would be!" Dib panicked as Gaz was walking around the small area, looking at the machines. "GAZ! Don't you even care?!"  
  
"This would make a great console..." Gaz picked up a small square machine which looked like her GameSlave, only it had panels and buttons and so forth. "Wonder what it is..."  
  
"Don't touch anything! You could end up inside out!" Dib wailed, as Zim once again tried opening the door.  
  
"HEY! Don't touch anything in there! I got an inside-out-turning gadget in there!!" Zim's voice came from the other side,  
  
"See?" Dib said.  
  
"Shut up." Gaz replied, and switched on the machine, and put the `volume' knob up by five.  
  
What happened next was, well, bizarre. A great wave of light shot out from the machine, literally blinding both Gaz and Dib. Then smog emitted as laser beams shot out and the whole place began to spin around and around as the smog and lasers continue to bellow out.  
  
"What did I say?!" Dib screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon it settled down, and all was calm once more. Dib was upside down with his jacket over his head, sprawled in the corner. Gaz was somewhere amongst the mess, muttering about her hair now out of place.  
  
Then the storage unit door swung open and Zim's voice was heard from outside,  
  
"You know, I still can't believe you guys still enjoy this." Then a dark red boot stepped into Dib's view, who was still covered by his jacket. Now stood in the doorway was Zim, but there's a great change in his appearance.  
  
He's wearing baggy brown pants over his red boots, two pockets on his knees. His usual Invader shirt is gone, and replaced with a light blue t-shirt which has a classic `Alien' face on it. Over that, was a dark purple jacket. As for his hair, it was still in the same style, only the cow-lick curled up at the end, and the wig was longer.  
  
He leaned down to Dib's face and yanked the jacket away from his head,  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you dirt bag!" Zim yelled, then Dib got to his feet shakily. His black hair was still in the same style, but looked more messed up with loose hairs falling out here and there. His jacket was still the same, kinda. It was longer, and had buttons on the cuffs and near the shoulders. He had a utility belt slung over his grey shirt, but it was under his jacket. He had thick boots on, that came almost to his knee, over his black jeans.  
  
"Zim you seriously need to rethink how you store your equipment." Dib replied, brushing his jacket off.  
  
"Yeah well it isn't any of YOUR business!" Zim snapped back, folding his arms.  
  
"Will you two girls stop fighting and HELP ME UP?!" Gaz's voice screamed from the rubble, Dib turned and glanced at her black boots that stuck out from a pile of junk.  
  
"Oh, sorry Gaz.."  
  
Dib walked over and began moving the machines from her, and she quickly got to her feet. Her black boots were over black fish-net stockings, there were pretty much hidden by a black pleated skirt. Her normal black shirt with skull medallion still remained in tact, and her hair was pretty much the same. Only a tiny tuft was sticking out at the back.  
  
"THANK you." With that Gaz stormed past her brother and the alien, and out the front door. GIR waved her out, grinning stupidly. There's a slight change in GIR too, he's kinda taller and actually wearing clothes! A jumper covers his arms and torso, a pig's head on the front. He has a baseball cap on his head, turned around so the rim sticks out at the back. Also, green shoes  
  
"Bye bye Gazzy!" he calls out, only to have a tuft of dirt thrown from outside, slamming him upside the head.  
  
"Tsk." BEK declared, walking up to GIR and rubbed the dirt from his eyes. Also, now BEK is taller and wearing clothes as well. A yellow singlet over a pink shirt, and she has a light red wig on her head.  
  
"I think she likes me!" GIR declared to BEK, who just finished cleaning his head.  
  
"I'm sure." BEK replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"GadZOOKS! We're late for Skool! Come Cten!" Zim then raced out the door, leaving Dib stood in the closet, and he then stepped out. (no not THAT way :-P)  
  
"Already?!" Cten came dashing past Dib and out the door after Zim.  
  
But now, Cten's blonde wig now to shoulder length enters the room. She's got a red head band to keep the wig in place. On her eyelids are light lavender eye make up as well as lavender lipstick. She has a bright red tank top on, and over that is a white short sleeved shirt, unbuttoned. She shows her mid-drift, this is just to fit in with other females since normally she wouldn't so that. She's got short black tights on, and over that is a dark blue miniskirt. Her shoes are somewhat of platforms, red. Plus around one of her ankles is a bracelet, as well as around her two wrists.  
  
She then came to a halt at the door and turned around to look at Dib who was still stood at the closet door entrance.  
  
"You coming or spending all day in the closet Dib?" she asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Uhh... right, right...." Dib walked past the two SIRs, and the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Confound the bus system! We'll be late for our first day of the miserable Hi Skool!" Zim was looking at a blue watch that lay hidden beneath his jacket's sleeve, and tapping one of his red boots impatiently.  
  
"They're always late Zim, you know that." Cten replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"But if we're late first day, who KNOWS what horrors shall be unleashed upon our little souls!" Zim declared, looking down the street hoping to see the bus pulling up.  
  
"Shut up." Gaz snapped from being stood besides Dib, who stood between Cten and Gaz.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Zim replied sarcastically, folding his arms but still tapping his boot.  
  
Dib had been unusually quiet around the group, something told him something was very wrong, his paranormal senses were tingling and he didn't know why. Then his eyes slowly went to the shoes of Cten, the red platforms then his eyes slowly climbed up past her green legs to the tight slacks, the skirt, the bare mid-drift and his eyes kinda lingered on the tank top for a while, when finally reaching her face to see she's staring directly at him.  
  
"...uhh... hi." He muttered quickly.  
  
"...what was that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
  
"Nothing! I, I like the color red that's all!" Dib then proceeded to stare at a red car that drove past. Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stupid earth human monkey dirt clod." Zim muttered to himself.  
  
Finally the yellow Hi Skool bus pulled up besides the group, and Zim was the first on the bus, followed by Gaz who had pushed in ahead of Dib and Cten.  
  
"Move it frog." She muttered to Cten, and walked to her normal seat at the back. Cten scoffed and went aboard, followed by Dib.  
  
To be continued!  
  
~*~  
  
But now... Attention Readers! Since I don't wanna explain, here's your favourite Tallest Ones!  
  
[Purple looks into the room, then enters and kinda, hangs there for a while. I jab him with a stick.]  
  
Purple: Ow... Oh, yeah, well, anyway! We're... make that I'm here to just say that Tina's got a small contest thing going. She's keeping track of comments of her stuff, and seeing as how all of you have been SO nice to comment with your names, that she'll be willing to write a fanfic as well as draw fanart TO that!  
  
Red: [enters quickly] Of course, it's the kind of fic that's requested most. If you want to see her write a Zim/Dib, Zim/Gaz... [shudders slightly] Purple/Red or anything like that, or maybe a normal one with NO love interest in, just either e-mail her your request and or, comment here.  
  
Purple: Isn't that nice of her? I dunno, I find it weird...  
  
Okay guys, stop before I force you both to make out.  
  
Red: Dyah!  
  
Purple: Right, right...  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=86228  
2. http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=86253 


	2. Skool Bus Peril

Dib to the Future Part 2  
  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: ...none! Wow! Oh wait, this is one... darn.  
  
~*~  
  
The bus was old, to say the least. The yellow color was now fading to a pasty pale, and it shook like crazy while it merrily, or so, made it's way along the street.  
  
Dib was sat at the back of the bus, staring out at the city. New buildings, motels and apartments had sprung up here and there, and there seemed to be less and less woodlands around at all. Where the park once was, now stood a small shop.  
  
He sighed heavily, then felt someone sit down besides him. He turned his head, and sat besides him was Cten.  
  
"Pathetic human scum stole my seat." She muttered, not waiting for Dib to ask her why she was sat here. He glanced forward, and sure enough Torque, now bigger muscle wise was now sat besides Zim, who looked pretty annoyed.  
  
"Oh." Dib replied, looking down at the ground.  
  
"...what's wrong with you today, Dib? You haven't done your daily speech about finding me and Zim out for being alien slime." Cten was looking at Dib, a slight worried look on her face. Dib glanced at her, then back at the oh so interesting ground.  
  
"I don't feel like it." He replied. Cten smiled slightly,  
  
"Oh well that's good. It does get a bit repetitive. Me and Zim know the whole thing by heart now." Cten leaned back, bringing her foot up onto the seat as well, and adjusted her blue bracelet that hung around it.  
  
"I'll bet." Dib replied, feeling a warmness spread across his face, since it just dawned on him a girl, alien or not, was now sitting besides him and something told him he had always sat by himself.  
  
"So you have your project done for English yet?" Cten dropped her foot and looked at him again, grinning at the gold earring that hung from his left ear.  
  
"Uhh... what is it again?" Dib's mind was a blank, and he quickly put his hand up to cover his ear ring. Damn Gaz forcing him to getting one. Course, his Dad never noticed.  
  
"Creative literacy, remember? You rambled on all day about writing about me and Zim, hoping people would point out the things you observed, and thus reveal us as aliens." She paused to giggle slightly, "Then Zim punched you in the guts."  
  
Dib blinked and looked at Zim, who was now turned in his seat and glaring at Dib. Dib returned the glare, but Zim didn't move. Cten then glanced at Zim, smirked and turned to Dib.  
  
"He doesn't like me interacting with the enemy." Cten replied, then, to the surprise of Dib and Zim, she brushed some of his jet black hair out of his bespectacled eyes, "But I like ya." She said quietly.  
  
"Dyah..." Dib could only say in response, then Cten looked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Dib, you're leaking by your nose again." She observed, Dib put his hand to his nose to find blood dripping down.  
  
"Dah!" Dib yipped slightly, and pulled a tissue from his utility belt that slung around him, and put the tissue to his nose.  
  
"That's been happening a lot lately..." Cten said, more to herself then Dib. Then the bus came to a halt, sending most students tumbling from their seats. Zim was pretty much crushed by Torque as it happened.  
  
"All right you little brats, get off! Next stop is the Elementary." The crabby bus driver screamed back at the students. The Hi Skool students got to their feet, collected their bags and scrambled off, in fear the bus might explode any minute. Dib waved to Gaz, but Gaz paid him no heed as usual.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm.. Zim... Zim... Zim..." Zim was stood at a board that had the names of students, and which pile of papers on a desk near by to take, for the papers would explain their time table for the new semester. Some classes had been change, but English remained the same. He had some difficulty finding his name, oddly enough.  
  
Cten then arrived and stood besides him, and began searching for her name.  
  
"Oh so you decided to give me the pleasure of your company..?" Zim asked, glancing at Cten before returning for the search for his name.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cten asked, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"You sat with Dib. That's what I mean." Zim snapped back.  
  
"Oh come off it Zim. Torque took my seat while I was looking through my bag for my watch, and it was the only seat left." Cten replied, slightly annoyed at how Zim believed he owned her.  
  
"We can't risk you interacting with the enemy at all Cten. If it happens again, remain standing somewhere far from the jerk." Zim replied, finally finding his name and grabbing the right time table.  
  
"Get over it already Zim..." Cten replied, "He isn't as bad as you say he is, at least not to me."  
  
"That's a TRICK! Don't you see? He's trying to befriend YOU, then he'll be open to all of our secrets, our plans, our ways of life! Do you WANT to jeopardize our mission or something!?" Zim had now turned to her, and was yelling at the top of his would-be lungs.  
  
"I'd never do THAT! You know that you... you... Bronks beartha!" Cten snapped back, and Zim looked very taken back. This was obviously a very rude insult to an Irk. Zim just glared at her, and stormed past her, calling back as he did.  
  
"Fine! Befriend the enemy and see if I care! I'll kill you both then!" and with that, Zim was gone.  
  
Guilt slammed into Cten like a death ray. Now she felt bad, Zim was her best friend on this planet, and here she just insulted him. A frown crossed her face, because Zim was being a bit over-protective of her. She was her own Irk, and she was capable of taking care of herself!  
  
"Uh... Cten?"  
  
Cten snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, she turned and found Dib standing near the table.  
  
"...yeah?" she asked, smiling slightly at the tissues stuffed in his nose.  
  
"Sorry about that." Dib replied, "I know how important Zim is to you `n all that."  
  
"Not your fault Dib... it's mine for not.. uh, I mean... course it's your fault!" Cten snapped out of almost giving Dib some information. Dib frowned slightly,  
  
"Oh yeah, blame the human!" Dib replied angrily.  
  
"Of course I do!" Cten found her name, grabbed her paper and stormed away from him.  
  
Dib stood there for a while, now why didn't he feel accomplished what with annoying the enemy? Somehow he felt sorry for Cten's predicament, but somehow also glad the alien was alone.  
  
"...confound the alien mind mixing!" Dib screeched, franticly searching for his name. He knew he'd be alone this entire year, even at lunch time. Gaz was in her last year of Elementary, so he'd be left to his lone self this entire year of Hi Skool. It wasn't going to be pretty, he knew that.  
  
...  
  
Short chapter, yes I know. Sorry! Anyway, here's another image, from the first chapter. Dib REALLY likes the color red. ^_^  
  
http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=86891 


End file.
